Der Diener seines Herrn
by Winschi
Summary: Voldemort ist an die Macht zurück gekehrt. Die meisten seiner Diener haben sich wieder um ihn versammelt.Während eines Todesser-Treffens taucht plötzlich ein Mann auf, mit dem er nicht mehr gerechnet hatte.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincost Books und Warner Bros. Inc. – jedoch nicht nur von diesen – sind. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld und es ist nicht meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

**_Inhalt:_**_ Voldemort ist an die Macht zurück gekehrt. Die meisten seiner Diener haben sich wieder um ihn versammelt.  
__Während eines Todesser-Treffens taucht plötzlich ein Mann auf, mit dem Voldemort nicht mehr gerechnet hatte._

_Dies ist ein kleiner Versuch Snapes Rückkehr zu Voldemort von einer anderen Seite zu beleuchten.  
__Bitte R&R_

* * *

**Der Diener seines Herrn**

Der Mond stand hoch am dunklen, sternenlosen Himmel und erhellte mit seinem diffusen Licht das feuchte Gras auf der großen Waldlichtung. Der Wald selbst lag in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Irgendwo schrie eine Eule, ansonsten herrschte Totenstille.  
In der Mitte der Lichtung stand ein sehr großer, dünner Mann reglos und wartete. Seine rot glühenden Augen starrten in die Dunkelheit.  
Lord Voldemort hatte soeben seine Diener gerufen und es würde nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern, bis die ersten gehorsam an seiner Seite apparieren würden.  
Seit seiner Wiederauferstehung hatte er duzende solcher Versammlungen einberufen und sie waren jedes Mal gleich verlaufen.  
Seine Diener, dieser kriecherische, ekelerregende Abschaum, würden apparieren, zu seinen Füßen niederknien und mit ihren dreckigen Mündern seinen Umhang beschmutzen.  
Dann würde er ihnen ihre Fehler vorhalten, die sie seit dem letzten Treffen gemacht hatten. Einige von ihnen würde er für ihre Verfehlungen drakonisch bestrafen um die anderen zu warnen.  
Er seufzte leise. Sie waren alle gleich: unfähig, dumm und unbedeutend.  
Nur einen Mann, einen einzigen, hatte er während der ganzen Jahre kennen gelernt, der anders gewesen war. _ER_ war stark gewesen, mutig und stolz.  
Aber er hatte seit seiner Rückkehr nichts mehr von _IHM_ gehört. _ER_ musste sich von ihm abgewandt haben. Warum nur?  
Bekümmert ließ er den Kopf sinken.  
'Warum nur?' hallte es noch immer in seinem Kopf.  
Dann wurde er durch ein leises PLOP aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er blickte überrascht auf, in der Hoffnung _ER_ könnte es sein. Aber es war nur Lucius Malfoy, dieser schmierige Versager.  
Voldemort wusste, dass Lucius bei dem letzten Auftrag, den er ihm erteilt hatte, fast von Auroren gefasst worden wäre. Er hatte somit das ganze Unternehmen in Gefahr gebracht.  
Dafür würde er heute bezahlen.  
Malfoy schien die Gedanken des dunklen Lords zu erraten, denn er näherte sich seinem Meister nur zögernd. Als er schließlich vor ihm im feuchten Gras niederkniete um den Umhangsaum seines Herrn zu küssen entging es Voldemort nicht, dass Malfoys Hände leicht zitterten.  
Sein schlangenhafter Mund verzog sich kurz zu einem kalten, selbstgefälligen Lächeln, dann wurde er wieder ernst.  
Als _ER_ noch da gewesen war, hatte es Spaß gemacht diesen kriecherischen Abschaum in seine Schranken zu weisen – mittlerweile war es nur noch eine lästige Pflicht um nicht gänzlich seine Autorität zu verlieren.  
Inzwischen waren weitere Todesser erschienen, die nun alle nach und nach ihren Meister mit höchster Respektbekundung begrüßten.  
Danach bildeten sie einen Kreis um Voldemort und warteten schweigend.  
Voldemort spürte ihre Anspannung und ihre Angst. Er stand reglos in ihrer Mitte und genoss einen Augenblick diesen Moment der vollkommenen Macht.  
Dann, als die Spannung fast unerträglich wurde, ergriff Voldemort endlich das Wort.  
„Viele von euch haben in der letzten Woche wieder versagt", zischte er ohne eine Begrüßung.  
Er musterte einen nach dem anderen und lächelte insgeheim als die, auf denen sein Blick etwas länger haften blieb, zusammenzuckten und zitterten.  
„Ihr wisst, dass ihr nichts vor mir verheimlichen könnt", fuhr er drohend fort.  
Voldemort entging nicht, dass ein paar seiner Diener vor Furcht fast bebten. Er konnte ihre Angst riechen.  
"Nun tretet also aus freien Stücken vor und gesteht euer Versagen."  
Drei der Todesser fielen zitternd auf die Knie und begannen leise Entschuldigungen zu wimmern. Voldemort beachtete sie nicht sondern begann nun langsam an den verbliebenen Todessern entlang zu schreiten.  
"Versagen ist ein Vergehen, das ich nicht toleriere", sagte er leise.  
"Wer es jedoch wagt seinen Herrn diesbezüglich auch noch zu belügen wird es bitter bereuen."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass zwei weitere Todesser langsam auf die Knie sanken.  
Er seufzte innerlich. Sie alle waren so schwach und so leicht zu brechen. Wäre _ER_ nur hier.  
Voldemort schritt langsam weiter, bis er Lucius Malfoy erreicht hatte, der noch immer aufrecht stand.  
_'Blender'_, dachte Voldemort verächtlich, _'wenn du nur halb so mutig wärest, wie du immer vorgibst.'  
_Als er genau neben Malfoy war blieb er stehen, drehte sich langsam um und fixierte sein Gegenüber kalt.  
Malfoy senkte sofort den Kopf unter dem eisigen Blick seines Meisters, blieb aber noch immer aufrecht stehen.  
"Ich weiß alles, Lucius", zischte Voldemort so leise, dass nur Malfoy ihn hören konnte.  
Malfoy blickte erschrocken auf und starrte den dunklen Lord überrascht an.  
"Nicht nur ein Versager, auch noch ein _Feigling_", zischte Voldemort noch leiser.  
"Hast du etwa geglaubt du könntest diesen Vorfall vor mir verheimlichen?"  
"Vergebt mir, mein Lord", antwortete Malfoy mit zitternder Stimme, sank langsam vor seinem Meister auf die Knie und küsste seinen Umhangsaum.  
Ein gewisses Gefühl der Genugtuung machte sich in Voldemort breit. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, das er auch Malfoy mit Leichtigkeit brechen würde.  
Er seufzte innerlich. Sie waren alle so berechenbar und schwach.  
In dem Moment, als Malfoys Lippen Voldemorts Umhang berührten, traf ihn etwas hart an der Brust und er wurde 2 Meter nach hinten geschleudert.  
Auf dem Rücken liegend blickte Malfoy verwirrt auf und erkannte, dass Voldemort unbemerkt seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang gezogen hatte und nun auf ihn richtete.  
Malfoy rappelte sich langsam wieder auf, wobei er den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
Als er wieder auf den Knien war warf er sich vor dem dunklen Lord erneut auf den Boden, so dass sein Gesicht das feuchte Gras berührte.  
"Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, mein Lord", flehte er, „Es war nicht meine Schuld."  
"Es ist _niemals_ deine Schuld, Lucius", entgegnete Voldemort scharf.  
"Bitte, mein Lord, ich werde es wieder gut machen", antwortete Malfoy nun deutlich matter.  
Er hatte sich offensichtlich bereits mit seiner unausweichlichen Strafe abgefunden.  
"Ja, das wirst du", sagte Voldemort fast sanft.  
"Du wirst deine Schuld begleichen, indem du den anderen als Warnung dienst."  
Malfoy schloss die Augen in Erwartung des Unausweichlichen.  
Voldemort trat einen Schritt nach vorne um den Cruciatus-Fluch auszusprechen, doch bevor der es tun konnte erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Am Rande des dunklen Waldes stand eine schattenhafte Gestalt und blickte zu ihnen herüber.  
Voldemort starrte die Gestalt halb überrascht, halb fassungslos an. Konnte das wirklich sein?  
Die Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten und nun konnte Voldemort das Gesicht des Mannes erkennen. Es war Severus Snape.  
Der dunkle Lord stand reglos da und starrte den Neuankömmling an. Minuten schienen zu vergehen, ohne das etwas passierte.  
Malfoy, der noch immer zu Voldemorts Füssen kauerte, öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und blickte langsam nach oben. Vielleicht hatte sein Meister sich ja entschieden Gnade walten zu lassen.  
Voldemort, der Malfoys Blick gespürt hatte, zwang sich zur Selbstbeherrschung und riss seinen Blick von Snape los.  
Erst jetzt merkte er, dass all seine Todesser ihn verständnislos anstarrten. Keiner von ihnen schien Snapes Ankunft bemerkt zu haben.  
_'Gut so'_, dachte Voldemort erleichtert.  
"Die Versammlung ist beendet", sagte er schließlich laut, "Geht."  
Er wollte Snape alleine gegenüber treten.  
Einige Todesser disapparierten sofort, andere zögerten noch einen Moment, unschlüssig, ob der dunkle Lord es tatsächlich ernst meinte.  
Vorsichtig erhoben sich auch die fünf Todesser, die noch immer in Erwartung einer Strafe auf dem Boden knieten, ohne dabei ihren Meister aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Als Voldemort keine Anstalten machte sie aufzuhalten disapparierten auch sie.  
Schließlich war nur noch Malfoy übrig, der es noch nicht gewagt hatte sich zu rühren.  
Voldemort ging langsam in die Knie. Malfoy senkte sofort wieder seinen Blick.  
Als er schließlich in der Hocke war streckte der dunkle Lord eine Hand aus und hob Malfoys Kinn mit einem Finger an, bis dieser ihm direkt in die rot glühenden Augen schauen musste.  
"Ich verspreche dir, dass wir bei Gelegenheit genau an diesem Punkt fortfahren, Lucius", sagte er fast zärtlich und ein kaltes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem schlangenhaften Mund aus.  
"Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord", antwortete Malfoy mechanisch.  
Das Zittern in seiner Stimme war verschwunden. Voldemort wusste, obwohl Malfoy äußerlich nun völlig ruhig wirkte, innerlich bebte er noch immer vor Angst.  
"Jetzt verschwinde", zischte er.  
Dann ließ er Malfoy los, erhob sich und drehte sich um.  
Kurz darauf hörte er hinter sich ein leises PLOP als Malfoy disapparierte.  
Voldemort blickte nun wieder zu Snape, der noch immer reglos am Rande der Lichtung stand.  
Snape setzte sich in Bewegung und schritt langsam auf Voldemort zu.  
Als er Voldemort fast erreicht hatte blieb er stehen. Beide Männer blickten sich einen Moment an, dann sank Voldemort auf die Knie und senkte ehrfürchtig den Blick.  
"Ich hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass Ihr zurückkehren würdet, mein Herr", sagte er leise und eine Träne des Glücks rann über seine Wange.

Vorerst mal E N D E

_Falls euch diese Idee gefallen hat, können wir evtl. über eine Fortsetzung sprechen ;-)_


End file.
